Letters from Resurgam
by risefromgrace16
Summary: In which CR-S01 and Gabriel come to terms with their army of fangirls, Naomi subtly plots her wrongdoer's demise, and Tomoe ponders on her perfection...Okay, some of that might not happen.
1. Sincerly, CRS01

**Diclaimer:** Trauma Team and it's characters are property of **ATLUS**. I in no way claim any ownership, nor do I make any profit off of the previously stated items.

* * *

><p>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<p>

I would like to make a few complaints and corrections concerning how you view me. Firstly, I would like to talk about my name. Now, while it wasn't mentioned in the game, the creators have bestowed upon me a name of my own: Erhardt Muller. I've seen some authors embrace this fact in their writings, but I've also seen others try to make up a name for me. Granted, this was before the rumors about my name were disclosed, but please try to remember this while you are writing (And please don't take names from other sources of media without any consent. It may get you sued).

My next point concerns the writers' perception of my personality. Even though I'm not exactly sure of how I make myself known to others, I have seen other writers portray me as a gentlemanly, somewhat playful man. I have also noticed that these portrayals take place sometime after my supposed release from prison. From this, there are a few...sub-points to make.

First, assuming a basic mathematical formula concerning how many surgeries I partake in with how many years off from my sentence, I would have to do about 43 operations, which would take up a large amount of time. This would also make many other stories null and void.

Actually...now that I think about it, I don't believe that I have actually acted so...outward during my time at Resurgam. There was that time that I kept Dr. Tachibana from falling, and that time where I carried that patient in Atlus Hospital, but that was only because I had to. Usually, I keep to myself unless spoken to. What was that saying? "Keep to yourself to keep safe"? That doesn't matter. All I am trying to say is that you shouldn't assume things about people and that you should use that facts that you are already given.

Finally, and probably most importantly, I would like to talk about my relationships with others. Rest assured that this doesn't fully prohibit the following, but I would still like to write on the topic of this. Again, recalling my visits to Resurgam, I don't believe that I am ready for romance just yet. There would be many complications to deal with. For starters, there is a limit on possible mates, the affection between me and someone else could tamper with our talents as doctors, and thinking about how often I move between Resurgam and prison...Once I am truly free, I will consider it. You are free to believe that I will end up with a certain someone, but for now, Maria and Dr. Tachibana are...stable possibilities.

However, relationships between me and female doctors who have "recently" been employed at Resurgam is an entirely different story. I have noticed that this goes hand in hand with the "out-of-characterness" I have talked about before. When these factors are put together, it creates a rather...aching result. For one, please refer to sentences 3-5 in the previous paragraph. The other complaint would have to be the constant incongruities I keep finding with their many attributes. I would like to say more, but it appears that I am running out of time, seeing as how Agent Holden is glaring at me.

In conclusion, I hope that you take what I have written to hear with your writing. I wish you good luck with any future stories.

Sincerely,

Prisoner Number CR-S01

P.S. I really do enjoy my popularity amongst this group.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** ...So this is basically me ranting and making little jokes about the fandom's representation. The length of the individual character's letters will be different each time due to their standing (Gabriel's probably long letter compared to Hank's measly little words). I may get into the minor characters too (Rosalia, Esha, etc.). If you want someone to be written here, then by all means, leave a request in your review. Please don't murder me fangirls.


	2. Addendum: Agent Ian Holden

To whomever is reading this,

Prisoner Number CR-S01 is currently performing surgeries at Resurgam First Care as part of his punishment for the 8 year old bio-terrorism event known as the Cumberland Incident. He was originally meant to remain imprisoned for 250 years. Once he made it through his testing period, he was officially allowed to operate in exchange for years off his sentence. He is transported to Resurgam once a week to perform an operation for sentence reduction. Once he is finished, he is promptly escorted back to prison. As of now, he is serving a 217 year sentence (with reduction). For every successful operation, 3 to 5 years is taken off his sentence. His estimated release (if he follows regulation) is sometime in the early spring of 2021.

Agent Ian Holden

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Remember those minor letters I promised? This is one of them.


	3. Thanks! Maria Torres

Dear Writers,

There is no friggin' way that I've got a thing for that prisoner guy! He's quiet and just about the most boring moron I've ever met! His stupid fangirls can tear him apart for their shrines for all I care.

Other than that, you guys are doing a pretty stellar job writing me out!

Thanks!

Maria Torres

P.S. If any of you see Gabe, tell him that I've got a nice suplex waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** ...Yeah, nothing much to say here. I'm surprised that the writers can handle Maria's soft/hard character.


	4. Have a nice day! Hank Freebird

Dear Writers,

First off: Hello! How's your day been? Anything special happen recently?

Sorry, just kind of had to get that off my chest. Force of habit.

But the real reason I'm writing is because of my standing amongst you. Don't take this the wrong way but...What do you think of me? I know, I know, this is all coming out of the blue, but I've got a reason behind all this! It's, um...It's all because I don't see a lot of stories about me.

That's it, that's all I'm saying, now you're free to do what you want about it. It's not really that big a deal, but...It just helps to have a little appreciation, doesn't it?

Have a nice day!

Hank Freebird

P.S. You hear about that Eagle Man? Pretty awesome guy, right?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Seriously, I don't see much of him.


	5. Thanks and apologies, Tomoe Tachibana

Valued Writers and Fans,

After talking with Dr. Kimishima after she woke up from her operation, I decided to practice archery with Hanzou at the inner courtyard. I usually use this time to meditate as I shoot. During this particular session, free from all the stress of the Rosalia outbreak, I came across a vital and crippling realization...  
>I am too perfect.<p>

I apologize to the many players who had to sit through my tedious story. I believe that I have become a...what was the term? A..."Mary Sue"? Whatever the case, I am truly and deeply sorry. Perhaps in the next installment, I should stray from my supposed "path" a bit. Who knows? Time will tell.

Many thanks and apologies,

Tomoe Tachibana

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** It took her until after the credits to realize this? At least she's sorry.

Wait, I just realized something...**T**omoe **T**achibana. **T**rauma **T**eam...Subliminal messaging, anyone?

So this is it for today. Naomi's gonna be a real doozy, and don't get me started on Gabriel...


	6. Not really caring, Gabriel Cunningham

Hello there inhabitants of the internet,

As someone who doesn't really give a damn about how people see me, I don't see the point in writing this. However, as Esha is making everyone, even the kid, write these letters and RONI is reminding me nonstop to get on with this, I am forced to care a slight bit.

Let's see here...There's definitely a _lot _of this so-called "fanservice" of me here. It'd be charming if it didn't have that slight feeling of creepyness attached to it as well. Oh well, the heart wants what the heart wants I suppose. Besides, all this work is quite appealing. Anatomy's accurate, the textures are just right...I suppose I should thank you for all this.

What else do I gotta say? Well...There's also a good population of stories with me and Joshua getting back together here too. Again, this sends a sort of endearing, tingling vibe up my back. I dunno if that's good or bad, but it's there. I really do feel like I should do something else about it, but the morons upstairs didn't really give me much to work with...Ah well, the stories have nice pacing, characterization, and detailing to them, so kudos to all of you fine young writers and I hope you get put to work somewhere worthwhile.

Welp...Nothing much to say here except to go about your daily lives, don't do drugs and alcohol, and always get your immunization shots and dental cleanings on a regular basis.

Not really caring much,

Gabriel Cunningham

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** What can I say? If the guy can halfass his way through life, then what's stopping him from halfassing this?


	7. Up to my neck in complaints, Esha Patel

To Human Resources,

Stop letting in so many underaged doctors! I don't care that they have so-called "potential" or that they might have another Healing Touch, but they must still be in college seeing how old they are. One slip from their amateur hands and we'll be swimming in lawsuits! They should be at least 26 years old and fully educated the right way, that is to say, four years of college and five to eight years of medical school.

Also, remind any future employees of the dress code all hospitals must adhere to: Decent apparel (no tube/tank tops, ripped jeans, tight dresses, or excessive jewelry, no matter how much they whine) that must cover the entirety of their body, save for their necks and heads (That's what we have surgical masks and gloves for). I'm not saying that they have to be wearing 4 layers of clothing, but at least look like you care about not being infected with possible bacteria and viruses.

Finally, any of you fine workers here should put your prejudices of sexes aside and please let in some male doctors too! I'm all for women in the work force (I mean, look at me!), but I haven't been able to see one guy in the hospital aside from Hank Freebird, Darnell Sellers, Gabriel Cunningham, and the prisoner. Some of them are even coming onto the last two guys...

In short, please consider what I've written and adhere to these rules.

Up to my neck in complaints,

Chief Esha Patel

* * *

><p>...Alright, I know I said that I was going to do Naomi next, but I haven't really found anything to complain about. Her personality is handled wonderfully in the pieces that I've seen and I haven't really seen any deviations from that set. If there were, then I suppose it's too late since I'm already set on not doing her.<p>

If there's anyone else that you want to hear from, let me know in the reviews. I'm also considering more side characters (Rosalia, Joshua, Little Guy) as you've seen above. Don't tell me what you want me to complain about though, just give me a name to work with.

Oh yeah, and due to the request from a fellow on deviantART and my own personal desire, I'll also be doing a little spin-off of this called "Letters from Caduceus". As you might have guessed, these letters will be concerning the cast of Under the Knife and New Blood. I've already got some outlines done for Victor Niguel and Stephen Clarks, but if you'd like for your favorite character to have the spotlight here, then you'll just have to give me another name in the reviews.


End file.
